Peligrosamente placentero
by Agleam
Summary: Kyuby, Rokubi, Ichibi, Yonbi y Gobi; cinco delicuentes con experiencia y demasiado bien armados pero, ¿podrá esa experiencia advertirlos de el suicidio por las garras del amor? Acción, muerte, sexo, romance y misterio. [U.A, OCC, lemon fuerte].
1. Chapter 1

Notas sobre el fanfic (Personajes):

**I**chibi; Sabaku No Gaara-M.

**N**ibi; Hyuga Hinata-H.

**S**anbi; Ama Ten Ten-H.

**Y**onbi; Hyuga Neji-M.

**G**obi; Nara Shikamaru-M.

**R**okubi; Uchiha Sasuke-M.

**N**anabi; Haruno Sakura-H.

**H**achibi; Sabaku No Temari-H.

**K**yuby; Uzumaki Naruto-M.

**J**uubi; Yamanaka Ino-H.

Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama

**Capítulo 1:**

¡¿Cómo vais por ahí K?! —Gritó un chico castaño; estaban desbordados, esa situación les había pillado por sorpresa. Se notaba claramente lo difícil que resultaba todo al no haber tomado las suficientes precauciones para realizar otro más de sus incontables robos; pero con una diferencia, ahora iban todos juntos.

¡Mierda!—Maldijo recargado contra la pared mientras sujetaba fuertemente una CornerShot 40*. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más debido al nerviosismo, como consecuencia se podía observar como por sus ocupadas y morenas manos caían goterones de sudor— ¡Joder I! ¿A qué estás esperando para darle en la puta cabeza? —

¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué crees que estoy intentando…?! ¡Son demasiados perdedor!—

Sonaron seis balazos en menos de un minuto; uno tras otro, después prosiguió un silencio sepulcral. Los presentes en aquel escenario se encontraban distribuidos en dos columnas bastante separadas; en la más ancha había acomodados dos enmascarados. El más alto debía medir unos ciento ochenta centímetros aproximadamente y era distinguido porque vestía una careta rojiza, el dibujo y la forma de esta parecía la de un zorro además una enorme sudadera negra acompañada de unos cagados color carbón; nos daban una visibilidad cero de dicho individuo. Los restantes no iban diferentes al primero, el que compartía columna lograba ocultar su cabello escarlata con una gorra oscura al igual que su vestimenta que no consistía más que en unos jeans y una cazadora de cuero abrochada que parecía idéntica a la tonalidad del accesorio inicial y, no sólo eso, habría que mencionar que su rostro estaba cubierto por un caperuzo pero este representaba una especie de gato beige con marcas azules muy extrañas. Para terminar el último criminal, situado en el soporte de la izquierda es castaño como mencioné antes, su largo cabello lo delataba pero, eso era lo único que enseñaba puesto que su holgado pero prolongado chaquetón solo dejaba ver la parte inferior de sus fuertes piernas apretadas por algo parecido a unas mayas e igual de atezado en su conjunto, la forma de la mascarilla imitaba un carmesí gorila. Todos poseían armas que siguiendo el orden de la descripción anterior era el siguiente: K; CornerShot 40*, I; Pfeifer-Zeliska. 600 Nitro Express Magnum* e Y; Rpg-7*, todas armas poderosas y perfectas para la destrucción. Pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los disparos había sido ejecutado por ellos por lo que era obvio que había más gente allí.

Se lanzaron miradas cómplices tres segundos después del acojonante suceso pero al asomar las cabecillas vieron a una sola mujer deslizándose hacia el interior del poderoso edificio histórico al que aún no habían podido acceder.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —El "zorro"; exaltado tras tanto esfuerzo también se encontraba mosqueado; habían perdido el tiempo durante un cuarto de hora para que llegara una chiquilla y les arrebatara el botín. Sin más, algo empezó a sonar en la noche de penumbra donde se hallaban en esos instantes y el que no poseía compañía, alzó una manga del chaquetón; lo que sonaba era un reloj que a simple vista parecía de oro, presionó un botón y no tardó en distinguirse una voz nueva.

¡¿A qué estáis jugando idiotas?! ¡Os quiero dentro y con lo encargado ya! ¿Entendido? —Ese gruñido provenía nada más y nada menos que del exquisito aparato de muñeca, el cual fue apagado de forma inmediata por su desquiciado dueño.

Lo que nos faltaba—Pronunció el de estatura notablemente más baja con su espeluznante forma de hablar.

Dejemos de perder el tiempo o lo que perderemos será el cuello—Advirtió entonces el de apariencia simia— ¿Quién es el que acaba de entrar?—Alzó su armamento y movió la cabeza levemente señalando la alta puerta de cristal que se alzaba ante sus cuerpos esquivando cada uno de los ahora cadáveres tumbados en el piso.

El equipo se movió dispuesto a entrar; decididos, con todos sus sentidos puestos en el tedioso pasillo que se vislumbraba tras el umbral.

Te corrijo querido amigo; la—Recalcó su última palabra el pelirojo algo que les provocó sorpresa sumada a una sensación molesta a cada uno de ellos. No sólo había destruido de un solo golpe a cada uno de los seis robustos guardias que los habían entretenido un largo y tendido rato impidiéndoles ejecutar la misión, además de que no atinaron ni una vez en sus disparos, si no que a eso le añadimos un obvio y fastidioso tema bastante importante; habían podido con los tres malhechores más buscados de Japón un principiante que encima ¡era una fémina!

¡Cierra el pico! —Amenazó el ahora confuso que la había formulado. De nuevo ese silencio infinito que no traería nada bueno salió a flote.

Continuaron avanzando, con pasos firmes que retumbaban por el eco causado por la profundidad y la soledad del escenario; corredor recto, cuatro bloques de montones de escaleras para subir, cruce a la izquierda, recto una vez más para encontrar a la izquierda una inmensa galería con dos hombres; uno de ellos boca abajo, en el que fácilmente se distinguía el orificio en la nuca responsable de ese estado mientras que el otro tenía uno en el pecho y otro en la parte superior del muslo, era desagradable la cantidad de sangre que corría por el suelo de mármol.

Desde luego no se andan con chiquitas así que cuidado—Avisó K; no se permitirían cometer otro error porque si lo hicieran podría ser fatal.

Y antes de lo inesperado un golpe sonó y poco después saltaron las alarmas.

— ¡Menudo marrón! ¡Vámonos de aquí cagando leches! —Esta vez habló Y, ahora sí que sí estaban hasta el cuello, unas luces rojas fueron perceptibles ligadas a unos irritantes pitidos. Todos se quedaron quietos; como si estuvieran paralizados y en ese momento sonó un susurro que los hizo reaccionar; los pasos se aproximaban, el resplandor los cegaba y ese silbido era ensordecedor.

Pero entonces lograron captar al final de esa enorme sala un cuerpecito corriendo con desesperación hacia una dirección totalmente opuesta a la suya, y no solo eso… ¡Llevaba una especie de manuscrito!; Sí, el manuscrito que necesitaba llevarse el equipo masculino.

No les hizo falta articular palabra para entenderse pues se aventuraron con gran rapidez en dicha trayectoria.

Pronto se iban acercando a la nueva identidad pues cada vez se oían más fuertemente las zancadas que pegaba para huir del Museo del Arte y de las Ciencias de Konoha. Aumentaron un poco el ritmo para encontrarse en un paseillo sin salida; se recorrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el primer piso del establecimiento de una punta a otra, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta porque lo que buscaban lo acababan de encontrar en el claro situado antes del final del túnel en el que figuraban numerosos y extensos ventanales.

Se aproximaron con agilidad pero lo que vieron no les gusto en lo absoluto…o ¿les gusto hasta un punto que resultaba cabreante? Si, allí estaba ella, en el único halo de luz que había en todo el lugar. Era esbelta y como de un metro setenta y cinco; sí que es verdad que llevaba unos elevados y finos tacones de aguja negros por lo que era un misterio la velocidad a la que mantenía la carrera, estos hacían juego con un vestido sensual y elegante. Tenía un corte especial, era como atado al cuello y pegado hasta la cintura; haciendo resaltar su preciosa figura, para después comenzar con el vuelo que no sobrepasaría más de las dos manos por debajo del muslo y ahí, en su mano derecha; el documento ansiado. A la dama le caía su lacio y umbrío pelo hasta debajo de sus exuberantes pechos, y cuando posó su mirada en el frente para observar a los recién llegados causó el impacto más aplastante que podía haber ocasionado; era portadora de una máscara del mismo fabricante que ellos pero la de esta, representaba un azulado tigre.

K, Y e I alzaron sus armas de inmediato, convirtiendo a la chica en un blanco ideal para ser cazado con las terroríficas armas que tenían. Pero la exótica mujercita hurgó en su escote y saco nada más, y nada menos que una FN57* y la posicionó en señal de defensa.

Lo siento nena; estás perdida así que, dame ese "tesoro" o—El moreno llevó la mano que le sobraba y cargó la pistola para que estuviera apunto de ser utilizada. Mientras, el sonido de la alarma proseguía su trabajo pero en ese instante le hicieron oídos sordos.

Sorprendentemente ella sonrió—Lo siento hombrecito, ¿de verdad crees, qué soy tan tonta como para venir aquí tan desprotegida? —Su aguda voz sonaba segura y delicada. No tardó en repetir el gesto del poseedor del chaquetón y lo apuntó con el arma con más precisión.

¿De qué estas hablando? Somos tres contra una; o lo sueltas por las buenas o morderás el polvo—Dijo ahora el más largo—Tú decides que valoras más: si tu vida o eso—

Una carcajada de la chica-tigre inundó sus oídos—Te equivocas cariño, tienes un pequeño error de cálculo—Aclaró cambiando ahora el rumbo de su pistola—En realidad somos tres contra tres, hay dos compañeras más apuntándoos ahora mismo a vuestras cabezas—

¡¿Crees de verdad que nos vamos a creer una trola como esa?! —Volvió a responder K gritando aparentemente histérico.

¡Es un farol, ni se os ocurra dejar de apuntarle! —Exclamó el último con su mirada fija en el objetivo.

¿Lo queréis comprobar? —Preguntó desafiante; sin duda tenía una confianza en si misma inigualable.

¡Vete al infierno, zorra! —Justo antes de que el de pelo largo apretara el gatillo, ella se había situado justo enfrente de sus narices; en un tiempo récord.

Su pistola señalaba a sus pies y se quitó parte de la máscara, dejando ver sólo la mitad de su cara. Definitivamente era preciosa, su pálida tez combinaba a la perfección con sus grandes ojos perlados y sus pestañas largas los hacían destacar más pero ahora una sonrisa arrogante hacia acto de presencia en la fina comisura de sus labios.

Perdonadme chicos; me encantará compartir cama con alguno de vosotros allá abajo pero aún, no es mi hora—Se había agachado sutilmente y es que a ojos de cualquiera era una peligrosa joya. Acto seguido, la ventana se abrió y saltó al vacío desde aquellas alturas. El pergamino lo tenía en sus manos, pero no solo eso. Los tres se habían quedado totalmente quietos y probablemente excitados; no era de este mundo, definitivamente.

— ¿No os acaba de… de poner a cién?—

Llevaban sus rostros tapados pero podría apostar a que estaban sonrojados como nunca.

—Esa…No tiene vergüenza sin duda—

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que se movieran del escenario pero las alarmas ya no sonaban y no quedaba rastro de las perturbadoras luces rojas por lo que los monos; ¡ya estaban aquí!

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! —Resaltó Y.

Miraron hacia todas las direcciones con desesperación, buscando algo que les proporcionara seguridad para usar el mismo método que la anterior; no detectaron nada útil así que, miraron varias veces hacia abajo; estaban en una planta bajita, la caída desde luego no los mataría pero, el problema sería que aterrizaran mal; entonces se moverían más lento y… ¿Y si la poli estaba ahí afuera? Entonces tendrían un serio problema.

**¡Saltamos a la de tres, no tenemos tiempo de otra cosa!** **—Ahora hablaba el de la moderna gorra. Entre la policía y el balcón estaban pero, era o eso o nada y a decir verdad; siempre era preferible partirse una pierna a partirse a llorar en una vieja celda.**

—Ir, primero haré una llamada—Se remangó nuevamente el abrigo pero el reloj ya estaba omitiendo esos con sus silbidos por segunda vez esa noche.

¡¿Dónde coño estáis joder?! ¡Está aquí la justicia con las esposas dispuestos a cazaros estúpidos! —Volvía a resonar una voz procedente del lujoso objeto—Acaban de entrar así que o salís ya o os vais al puñetero talego—Parecía estresado, y es normal. Estaban en un buen apuro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó el encapuchado el cual aterrizó precipitadamente; seguido del hombre-gato.

—Espéranos en la entrada oeste, nosotros casi estamos—Presionó de nuevo el botón, se colocó el chaquetón y agudizó el oído; los pasos estaban cerca y no se podían permitir ese lujo así que se lanzó por el ventanal como pudo e hizo una estrepitosa caída en el pavimento. Se levantó con dificultad y con ayuda de los otros dos corrieron hacía una zona más amplia en la que apareció un todoterreno negro a toda la velocidad, frenando escandalosamente conducido por un nuevo enmascarado; Este, se trata de una oruga blanca. Abrieron las puertas del coche ahogadamente y subieron a los asientos traseros. Nada más salir de ese barrio los cuatro integrantes de la banda se quitaron el "disfraz" para dejarnos observar sus caras perfectas, llenas de rasgos finos y atractivos.

— ¡Cómo no andamos presos nos andan buscando! ¡Vaya que sí!—


	2. Chapter 2

El de cabello largo, oscuro y piel morena, alcanzó el mando del grandioso televisor de plasma situado en medio de la enorme y blanquecina sala tan especial, en la que se hallaban en ese instante cinco personas muy bien acomodadas en el amplio y rojizo sofá. Su decoración es bastante elegante; y claramente se puede observar con facilidad el gusto del color sangre y lechoso. Sus paredes blancas resaltaban con el sofá, la alfombra, las cortinas que combinan ambos colores en armonía junto con las paredes y las cómodas, mesas y sillas lacados níveamente. Finalmente la negra, lujosa y cara televisión fue encendida, no sólo resaltaba por su tamaño si no también por ser el único objeto distinto en su gama a los antes mencionados. De repente el silencio de aquellos integrantes se rompió por la señorita que dictaminaba las noticias en el canal KonohaGaidens.

— ¿Y el tabaco? —Preguntó el único hombre presente.

— Hashirama-sensei, yo he comprado esta mañana porque no queda Camel de liar, creyendo que lo tendríais alguno de ustedes me compré un paquete—Explicaba una mujer que ya nos era conocida, para ser más exacta; es la única de la que sabemos de las cuatro mujeres y aquel extraño hombre restante. Ella se meció el pelo con sus habituales gestos sensuales, se levantó de su asiento para dejar ver que ya no poseía ese divino vestido negro si no que ahora vestía; al igual que toda la "patrulla" estilosamente bien. En su caso, unos botines negros de un tacón incrustado en la bota iba acompañado de unas medias también negras transparentes, a estas le seguían unos pantalones altos carbón de tela gruesa pero muy ceñidos que combinaban con la camiseta blanca de pequeñas rayitas del mismo color que el resto de las prendas. El collar largo de oscura plata colgado al cuello no podía faltar, tampoco la rebeca de lana marrón anaranjado que quedaba un poco más abajo de sus shorts. Con su mano, sacó de uno de los invisibles bolsillos de la chaquetilla un paquete amarillo que al abrirlo, mostró diecinueve cigarrillos perfectos.

— Yo no lo tengo chicas—Esta vez habló la poseedora de dos graciosos moñitos que se acababa de soltar. Desesperada al no encontrar nada en su abrigo marrón ocre. Sólo por su atuendo se puede observar lo especial que era esta; una camiseta negra fina con la imagen de un tigre en su centro se arremetía por dentro de una falda de pelitos casi beige, ella lo complementaba perfectamente con cinturón fino, un collar dorado pegado al cuello y sus zapatos de tacón gordo marrón al igual que el accesorio que sujetaba la prenda inferior. Detenidamente su cara y ojos son expresivos, es muy morena casi como el masculino individuo con el que compartían piso. Sus orbes al igual que su largo pelo son castaños; haciéndola realmente atractiva y, no sólo por su semblante si no por su desarrolladas y bonitas curvas— No puede ser—Suspiró.

— ¡Otra vez os lo acabasteis sin avisar idiotas! —Un grito que realmente procedía de la mujer más mayor de todas, claro no más de dos años; estaba enfadada y su faz daba miedo. Es rubia pero un rubio más bien dorado y sus ojos son verdes oscuros; casi siempre reflejan el mal humor que transporta. Normalmente su peinado no es más complejo que cuatro coletas mal acomodadas pero últimamente se lo soltaba y quedaba un salvaje pelo rubio que no llegaba a sus pechos; que por cierto resaltaban siempre bajo su ropa. Esta vez su camisa es blanca junto con cuadros rojos; que hacen juego con sus labios que provocaban que su piel más blanca que la que antes hablaba. Su chaqueta de cuero negra hacen juego con sus botines altos de charol y su gorro de lana que son del mismo color que la primera. Sus pantalones eran vaqueros ni muy claros, ni muy oscuros pero marcaban sus trabajadas y largas piernas.

— ¡Frentona! ¡Qué te tengo dicho, no se te ocurre bajar cuando te acabes el maldito tabaco! —Ahora la que trasmitía terror no es otra que la de la coleta alta y rubia y ojos celestes. Su blanquecina piel es destacable y siempre se preocupa por su aspecto. Mientras se recolocaba su chaqueta de piel de leopardo la cual la mantenía caliente pues debajo de ella sólo llevaba una blusa blanca algo escotada y unos pantalones largos negros algo rasgados; sus náuticos negros sin duda daban a ver lo pija que viste siempre.

— ¡¿Por quién me tomas Ino-cerda?! —Alzó su puño a la vez que se levantaba amenazante. Su característico pelo siempre llama la atención; es rosa y le llega por los hombros, pero ciertamente es que desconozco si es un tinte o es raramente natural. Lo único hipnotizante son sus ojos grandes y de tonalidad jade y tez blancuzca. Su glamour; como el de las demás también era palpable aunque tuviesen estilos muy diferentes. La bufanda de la última es negra y, portaba un jersey fino y corto marrón anaranjado y aunque era bajita esas piernas sexys las adornaba un pantalón alto atezado con pequeñas flores de distintas gamas de marrón, rojo y naranja. No sólo llevaba las mismas medias que la ladrona del museo si no que, también tenía unos ligueros negros unidos por dentro del pantalón con su ropa interior y unos botines altos y del mismo color que la bufanda hacían que su altura fuera ahora la normal— ¡Sabemos todos que tú fuiste la que acabaste con eso! —

— ¡Cállense!—El inicial silencio es retomado después de que aquel hiciera acto de presencia en la conversación. Su figura estirada nos permitía determinar que no pasaba de los cuarenta y pocos, al contrario de nuestras divas que no poseían más de veinte años. Su rebeca azul gastado y sus pantalones de pinzas beige le daba una imagen intocable. Ahora sólo es audible la agradable voz de la del telediario, que en ese momento parecía decir algo bastante interesante para todos.

"Desde luego en la lista de los ladrones más buscados; seguimos añadiendo millones a las recompensas por sus cabezas. Son diez los delincuentes más temidos en todos los países; Tierra, Fuego, Rayo, Agua y Viento. Ya que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los policías más habilidosos de todos los escuadrones (Iwagakure no Sato, Konohagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato) no han sido capaz de atrapar a ninguno de ellos, y no sólo eso, si no que tampoco han conseguido saber cuales son sus caras tras esas raras máscaras. Se cree o al menos eso dicen los cuerpos que representan la ley que ellos son una organización unida y aunque desconocen realmente la finalidad de sus actos, son criminales de rango S por lo que, sí no tienen conocimientos o las titulaciones adecuadas para perseguir, cazar o matar; en el peor de los casos a alguno; Ni se acerquen, repito, ni se acerquen.

Sin más gracias por su atención, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora".

Ahora junto a una música un tanto siniestra la pantalla estaba televisando una especie de presentación cuando sonó una voz masculina bastante estridente.

El primero, es el que se apodera de...Bueno en realidad aún no hemos determinado la función de este sujeto; Shukaku. El moderno aparato enseñaba al parecer un hombre con una máscara de gato beige con marcas azules muy extrañas.

El segundo, famoso atracador de los documentos más antiguos y objetos prehistóricos de incalculable valor que pose este fabuloso país. Ahora mostraba a una mujer pero representaba un azulado tigre. A este se le apoda Nibi.

El tercero, nos ha arrebatado las armas más necesarias en una posible guerra, los mejores armamentos de nuestros ejércitos; Sanbi. Otra mujer se acaparaba del plasma con un disfraz como los anteriores pero esta con forma de ¿tortuga tuerta? Es difícil describir dicho aspecto pero su careta es gris con toques rojos.

El cuarto, se apropia de parte del dinero de los bancos que constituyen nuestras regiones. Se le conoce como Yonbi. Ahora es un varón el que hace acto de presencia, el animal de este es un rojizo gorila.

Llegamos al ecuador; a nuestro número cinco en la lista. Aquel que sólo a veces nos deshonra con su presencia pero que lo que hemos conseguido recopilar es que se encarga de formatear todo los sistemas de vigilancia de cada uno de los sitios que han sido asaltados. Lo consideramos el más inteligente llamado Gobi. Su cara es cubierta por la forma animal de un blanco caballo raro, o al menos eso parece aquel individuo.

El sexto, Rokubi alucinante pero tampoco suele presentarse a no ser que haya drogas de por medio; hospitales, garajes, numerosas mafias andan tras esta panda de insectos por culpa del susodicho. Otro chico más con la imagen de un gusano pálido.

El séptimo; ayuda a Rokubi con el tema de las sustancias prohibidas. Ahora la que aparece en primer plano es una joven ocultada por un insecto gorgojo oscuro, de un tono marino. Es conocido por su alias Nanabi.

Nos acercamos al final con el octavo ladrón, este se ocupa de infiltrarse en el cuerpo policíaco y eliminar todos nuestros datos, sólo que hace tiempo que no se ocupa de su "trabajo". Su nombre; Hachibi. El siguiente animal es un pulpo entre morado y rosáceo.

El penúltimo; el octavo atracador; Kyuby, no es ni más ni menos que un refuerzo de Nibi ya que, trabajan en el mismo campo. El televisor ilustra ahora un zorro rojo, bastante conocido por todos.

Y el último pero no menos importante, como se suele decir; Juubi, es el encargado del robo a numerosas personas importantes; de echo a las más poderosas de todos nuestros territorios. Su forma es desconocida puesto que es simplemente beige y con dos ojos; no representa la forma de ningún animal o, tal vez un conjunto de todos.

Sin más el dispositivo de tecnología punta fue apagado con furia, el humo se hizo presenta en la habitación; claro que es por el cigarrillo encendido por la única que los poseía.

— ¡Pero cómo nos pueden confundir con esa panda de ineptos, joder!— Definitivamente estaba muy enfadado mientras las otras molestas mantenían sus rostros intactos. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar en todas las direcciones deteniéndose por fin en la mitad del espacio— ¡Hyuga Hinata! —

La que estaba de pie asintió— ¡Nibi presente, señor! —Su voz fuera como fuese siempre tenía ese toque dulce que le encantaba todos.

— ¡Ama Ten Ten! —

Ahora la que se levantaba es la de los habituales coquitos— ¡Sanbi a su servicio! —

— ¡Haruno Sakura! —

La de exóticos cabellos repitió el acto de las anteriores— ¡Nanabi; estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí! —

— ¡Sabaku No Temari! —

La mayor del grupo se irguió y, tras su típica sonrisilla arrogante pronunció segura— ¡Hachibi, está lista! —

— ¡Yamanaka Ino!—

Ahora la última elevó sus antes flexionadas piernas— ¡Juubi no lo decepcionará Hashi-sensei! —

— ¡A partir de ahora, abandonarán sus cómodas vidas y harán todo lo que les diga! Hoy mismo dejarán sus solitarios hogares y viviréis en una serie de casas que estoy tardando en comprar, tirarán esos móviles después de que Hachibi formatee todos sus datos y os daré ahora mismo los que vais a usar a partir de ahora y, por último, os conseguiré un trabajo a cada una para que no sea sospechosa ninguna de vuestras actividades. ¡Se os conocerá por vuestros nombres reales y no debéis mencionar a nadie quien sois! ¡¿Habéis entendido?!—Su expresión volvía a ser inescrutable y mientras avanzaba para llegar a una puerta que daba a una habitación al lado de esta— Esperen ahí quietecitas, os daré una serie de cosas—

El cigarro de la de ojos perlados estaba casi acabado e intentaba disfrutar de las últimas caladas, ya que, tras los últimos cambios que acababa de realizar su líder tendrían una agenda de lo más ajetreada.

— El viejo Hashirama de verdad que estaba cabreado pero—Las manos de la Sabaku No cada vez se encontraban más tensas porque necesitaba hacer fuerza para tranquilizarse—Aunque mi pisito sea una mierda yo ya me había acostumbrado a él y, también a mi vida perfecta; dormir por la mañana, comprar por la tarde y atracar por la noche… Pero ahora—Su ceño se frunció notablemente.

— Lo sabemos pero, será mejor no poner pegas Temari—El suspiró audible de la camiseta del tigre fue bastante audible—Ya viste a Hashirama-sensei—

— Nunca lo había visto tan… no sé, ¿preocupado sería la palabra? —Añadió la de cabellos morenos.

— Genial… Ahora no sólo le gastamos el tabaco de liar al jefe si no que con tanto estrés—Dijo aterrorizada— ¡No repararé en dinero para ello! —

— Tsk, ¡por fin lo reconociste cerdita! —Se burló con un guiño la de orbes jade.

— Ino, ni se te ocurra contestarle—De nuevo la voz de su "padre" se hizo presente, y traía una maleta de viaje ocre, bastante grande. La apoyó en la mesilla de cristal con cuidado y con un gesto, les dijo a sus "familiares" que tomaran asiento de nuevo en el cómodo sofá—Bien, presten atención—Puso la huella dactilar en el cierre del instrumento y entonces, apareció el típico código de seguridad que tenían todas las bolsas que se usaban en cualquier excursión o mudanza. Introdujo la clave secreta y se abrió sorprendentemente, dejando ver un montón de aparatos—A ver, primero os distribuiré vuestros Iphones, que serán los que sustituirán a esas antiguayas que tenéis como móviles—Estirando sus manos, consiguió darle a las chicas un Iphone 6 plus dorado, para cada una de ellas—Y a ti, también te daré esto—Informó dándole una especie de joyero a Temari—Esta programado para que se desbloquee con tu huella dactilar y con la contraseña de tu antiguo teléfono. Ah, ahórratelo, no te diré como la conseguí—Ahora la característica sonrisa arrogante de Temari se dibujó en el semblante del tipo mayor—Ahora mismo la desbloquearás y guardarás todos sus antiguos aparatos; que, mañana los quiero formateados y entregados a mí. Después, despídanse de la mierda de coches que tienen porque estas serán vuestras nuevas llaves—A cada una le entregó la que abriría su vehículo—En el coche encontrarán las de su casa, ya me he encargado de contactar con unos amigos para que les proporcionen un hogar perfecto para sus condiciones laborales. Tampoco piensen que soy Dios, es que ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo—Su ego cada vez se sentía más presente en aquella atmósfera—Mañana mismo comenzaréis a trabajar, despertaos a las seis y media de la mañana, os haré una llamada y os diré donde tenéis que ir así que, ahora coger todas vuestras cosas y lleváosla a los nuevos apartamentos y, si tenéis algún problema no dudéis en llamarme—

— Pero, ¿cómo diablos te vamos a llamar si ni siquiera tenemos tu número? —Reprochó a la rubia de varias coletas a la que se le había asignado el trabajo más pesado.

— Vienen incorporados en los teléfonos—

— Ah, como no—Respondió la misma.

— Era de esperar tanta previsión por tu parte Hashi-sensei—soltó Sakura.

— Bueno, yo ya me voy—Se levantó la Hyuga dispuesta a dirigirse a la salida.

— Una cosa más—Su modesto y sonriente rostro cambió a uno serio de forma radical. La última en hablar se giró levemente para observar a su maestro— ¡No seáis tan inútiles de no poner protección en todas las aplicaciones telefónicas! ¡No seáis tan insensatas de confiar en cualquiera porque nadie, absolutamente nadie se merece la confesión de este secreto tan especial! Pero… lo más importante… ¡El trabajo en equipo siempre será nuestra arma más importante. Nunca os la juguéis sola, no porque os puedan matar que es un echo bastante obvio si no, porque lo más importante en cualquier misión es el recabar y poseer información y siendo un miembro ese echo se vuelve casi imposible; incluso para mí. Así que, cualquier indicio de peligro, no dudéis en convocarnos a todos!—Terminó por decir —Ahora podéis iros. Espero que no defraudéis mi confianza porque entonces —De nuevo esa risilla apareció en su boca —Sufriréis un destino peor que la muerte—

— Hm, como siempre tan precavido Hashi-sensei —De nuevo, se giró la que estaba cerca de la puerta de salida —Tengo prisa pero, no dudes en reunirnos de nuevo para comunicarnos la próxima misión —

— Y tú como siempre tan fría Hina —Hizo un ademán como quitándole importancia al asunto —Podéis iros, definitivamente, los cinco capullitos se han convertido en bellas y fornidas flores que sin duda servirán al intocable tronco —Tras este discursillo, se retiró él de la habitación dejándolas solas por un momento.

— Me voy, pero…¿para cuándo un cigarrito? —

— ¡Tú no cambiarás eh Nibi! —contestó Ten Ten —Ahora mismo hago un grupo; nos mantenemos en contacto —

— Ten cuidado Hina —Apoyaron las tres restantes.

— ¡Adiós divinas! —Cerró la puerta que había quedado detrás de su espalda. Después de resoplar, se dirigió a salir de aquel piso que por cierto había acaparado su querido mentor para él solito. Llamó al ascensor que había al lado de la cancela por la que había salido, mientras se quedaba mirando a la cajita que portaba su nuevo móvil, entonces recordó que no le había dado el suyo a su amiga. Pero adelantándose a sus pensamientos, salió la pelirosa del departamento.

— Te olvidaste de darle el móvil N —le informó mientras como siempre le dedicaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

— Es cierto… Que cabeza tengo —Se hizo la que no sabía nada, y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de la rebeca, de la cual sacó un aparato ya inservible y más viajo que ellas mismas.

— Vaya mierda de chismes en —Declaró al ver lo que su compañera le entregaba. Justo después se abrió el ascensor tan esperado.

— Nos vemos S —Caminó hacia el interior del ascensor sin inmutarse—Cuenta conmigo; no lo dudes —Y antes de que las puertas se cerrarán alzaron ambas el meñique en señal de promesa.

En nada, nuestra mujercita ya estaba abajo delante de una fila de coches lujosos y elegantes.

— ¡Vaya! Si que se ha portado, al final… Va a ser bueno y todo —Apretó el botón de una de las llaves, y a lo lejos uno de los vehículos se iluminó e hizo un suave ruido. Su medio de trasporte era un lamborgini descapotable rojo. En ese momento se había enamorado como nunca antes lo había echo, pero no de un hombre, si no de su magnífico y perfecto coche. Lentamente se encaminó hasta él y lo abrió para depositar en la guantera, la caja con el móvil, el llavero y, el paquete de tabaco que ya se estaba sacando de su prenda. Pero antes, cogió otro de sus cigarros, se lo llevó a la boca y entonces, se percató de que no tenía mechero para después maldecirse a sí misma por haberlo dejado arriba. Lo dejaría para después; estaba claro pero, no se lo quitó de la boca así que, arrancó el coche y después de un precipitado movimiento lo sacó de la fila en la que estaba, y pisó el acelerador para dirigirse primero a por un café cerca de su ya ex hogar, para ir empacando las cosas. ¡Hoy le esperaría un día largo sin duda! Cuando ya mantenía una velocidad constante elevada; ir a 80 km/h no es algo muy normal pero ella lo ignoraba, no le importaba lo más mínimo pero, cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, se dio cuenta de que alguien abría la puerta de su nuevo novio, y se sentaba en la perfecta tapicería. Hinata giró su cabeza bruscamente para ver quien era su intromisor. Y en su sorpresa es un total desconocido.

— ¿Quieres fuego, no? —Y su aspecto no le sonaba para nada pero, su voz sin embargo le resultaba muy familiar y como no hacerlo, si horas antes le había echo una propuesta de lo más atrevida.


End file.
